


Give Me Your Words I'll Eat Them

by donutsweeper



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Implied Castration, M/M, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 02:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: Given enough time a liver could regenerate. Other body parts? Not so much.





	Give Me Your Words I'll Eat Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowersforgraves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/gifts).

> A treat for flowersforgraves who hopefully knew what they were getting into by pairing 'undisclosed fandom' with the tag 'the fic you’ve always wanted an excuse to write.'

Will had become familiar enough with the ritual that he knew what it meant to awaken strapped down and unable to move. Experience had made him instantly able to recognize the cold chill of the surgical suite, the hiss of the oxygen mask, and that particular floating sensation that was caused by Hannibal's preferred cocktail of pre-operation drugs. Despite steeling himself, he couldn't help the slight flinch when the bright overhead light was suddenly blocked by Hannibal's looming visage. 

"I was more than generous and gave your liver eight full weeks to regenerate this time." Hannibal tutted as he shook his head, obviously, yet again disappointed by what he deemed Will's inopportune action and general lack of consideration. "I would have thought you'd have the decency to at least pretend to be grateful. Perhaps I should take something else while I have you under this time. Sweetbreads would make a lovely addition to the meal, don't you think?"

With the tube down his throat Will was unable to reply, but he attempted to plead with his eyes, to have Hannibal see his apology in them before they were taped shut.

The last thing he heard before losing consciousness was Hannibal commenting, "Or perhaps something different, more unusual, would be more to your taste. As it happens I found the most exquisite looking recipe the other day. Rocky Mountain Oysters, when properly prepared, are delightful and you know skilled I am in the kitchen."


End file.
